Defenders
Summary In a world where mankind is aware of the existence of organic humans called Inhumans, who possess natural developed supernatural superhuman powers and abilities, a team of powerful superhero are assembled as earth's mightiest protectors to defend and protect the world from heavy powerful and deadly threats. Genres '''Action''', '''Adventure''', '''Drama''', '''Fantasy''', '''Sci-Fi''' and '''Thriller''' Music by '''Alan Silvestri''' '''Brian Tyler''' '''Tyler Pates''' '''Hans Zimmer''' '''Steve Jablonsky''' Phases One '''''Ace-Man''''' '''''The Beast''''' '''''Ace-Man 2''''' '''''Samor''''' '''''Hero Man''''' '''''Defenders''''' Phase Two '''''Ace-Man 3''''' '''''Samor 2: Darkness''''' '''''Hero Man 2''''' '''''The Knights''''' '''''Defenders 2: Age of Arsenal''''' '''''Dr. Giant''''' Phase Three '''''Hero Man 3: Fall of Heroes''''' '''''Merlin''''' '''''Knights II''''' '''''Samor 3: Golden Age''''' '''''Black Lion''''' '''''Ms. Wonder''''' '''''Defenders 3: Eternal Chaos - Part 1''''' '''''Defenders 3: Eternal Chaos - Part 2''''' Cast and Characters Villains Ace-Man In '''2016''', a world where mankind is fully aware and frightened of the existence of organic humans called “'''''Inhumans'''''”, who possess natural developed superhuman powers and abilities, Jack Quill ('''Adam Brody''') is a twenty-six-year-old famous genius, billionaire, playboy, intelligent engineering inventor and the son of Albert Quill ('''Robert De Niro'''), a well-knowing businessman who runs their family’s multi-billion dollar company '''''Quill Industries''''', a technology company that develops and manufactures high-tech advanced weapon and defense technologies. Quill Industries was founded by Albert’s father, '''Thomas Quill''', who helped fought against a dangerous menacing secret society called '''''R.C.O.N.''''', who sought world domination, during '''''World War II'''''. Albert hopes to make Jack his next successor and take over the company, but Jack is more into doing what he pleases, believing it isn't in his best interest. The world doesn't know that Jack is also an Inhuman, thought he hasn't used his abilities ever since he learned of it and has no reason to. Albert, however, is fully aware and has kept it a secret from the world, not wanting humanity to hate his son for what he is. Jack’s mother, '''Amanda Quill''', died in a car crash the day after Jack’s high school graduation, which left both Jack and Albert heartbroken. Jack’s childhood best-friend Sara Roberts ('''Emily VanCamp''') works for Jack as his personal assistant. Aiden Wells ('''Lance Cross'''), their lifelong friend, is the United States Air Force department of acquisitions and weapons development. One day, Jack decides to travel in Albert’s place to '''Syria''' with Wells to demonstrate a new developed advanced satellite target missile launcher. However, the convoy is ambushed by Syrian mercenaries and Jack is captured. He is imprisoned in their underground base where he meets fellow captive Yuri ('''Shaun Toub'''), a brilliant scientific physicist, and their leader General Zakari ('''Faran Tahir'''), who reveals to Jack that he abducted him to force Albert to surrender his company’s advanced weapons and technology and will kill Jack if he refuses. Zakari plans to achieve world domination across the '''United States'''. During their time as prisoners, Jack reveals to Yuri his inhuman powers, having the ability to fly and create and manipulate plasma energy blasts, but has trouble controlling his powers and has been scared of heights since he was a child. When Zakari attempts to take Jack and threaten to execute him publicly if Albert hasn’t delivered all of the company’s weaponry and technology, Jack uses his powers to fight off Zakari and his mercenaries. Yuri is fatally injured during the escape and sacrifices himself to allow Jack time to flee. Jack, managing to use his flight ability to escape before falling into a nearby lake, is finally rescued by Wells and his team the next day. Upon returning back home, reuniting with Sara, Albert and Jedikiah Gabriel ('''Jeff Bridges'''), Jack’s mentor and Albert’s lifelong friend and right-hand manager, Jack, after convincing and telling Albert all that went on in his captivity, announces that the company will no longer manufacture weapons, not wanting to risk their weapons and technology falling into the wrongs hands. Gabriel advises Jack and Albert that this may ruin the company and their legacy, but they are more worried about the safety of the world instead. Meanwhile, Brocks ('''David Meunier'''), a mad-scientist and an inhuman with the power to control deadly scarab-like beetles, escapes from a secret prison facility and seeks to exact his revenge on Quill Industries. In his home workshop, Jack develops and successfully builds advance high-tech power gloves, which allows him to help fully stabilize and control his powers, as well as causing his energy blasts to become forms of proportion beams called repulsors. He also invents a high-tech mask to hide his true identity, dubbing himself as a heroic vigilante called, “'''''Ace-Man'''''”. On the day of Albert’s 69th birthday, Brocks attacks and tries to kill Albert but is stopped and apprehended by Ace-Man in an ensuing fight. Brocks is arrested and locked away by a team of agents led by Phillip Carson ('''Justin Chambers'''), a high-rank special agent of '''''H.I.V.E.''''', a secret peacekeeping organization who captures and imprisons inhumans who use their powers for evil intentions. Curious to know what Jack is working on, Gabriel requests details but Jack keeps his work to himself, not wanting anybody to know that he is actually Ace-Man while building advanced power gloves. He later discovers that his company’s weapons, including the satellite targeting missiles, were delivered to Zakari and his mercenaries, whom are using the weapons to attack villages in Syria. Jack also learns that Gabriel is trying to replace Albert as head of the company. Enraged by these revelations, Jack dons himself a suit and, as Ace-Man, flies to Syria, where he saves the villagers and easily overpowers Zakari and his mercenaries. While flying back home, Jack is shot at by two U.S. F-22 Raptor fighter jets and he contacts Wells. He reveals his secret identity to Wells over the phone in an attempt to end the attack, which is after Jack rescues one of the pilots from falling to his death when he couldn’t open his jammed parachute. Meanwhile, Zakari and his mercenaries meet with Gabriel and he reveals a video footage of Jack’s escape from their base; Gabriel then quickly realizes Jack’s identity and that he is an inhuman. Zakari offers their assistance to help Gabriel kill Jack and take over Quill Industries, in exchange for endless shipment supplies of Quill Industries’ weapons and technology. Gabriel however subdues Zakari, who is executed with his men. Jack reveals he is an inhuman and his true identity to Sara. Later that day, Sara discovers Gabriel has been supplying weapons to international terrorist organizations and hired Zakari and his mercenaries to kill Jack, but they had reneged. Afterward, Sara contacts and meets with Carson, informing him of Gabriel’s activities. Gabriel, aware of this, has Brocks released from prison and offers him amnesty in exchange he helps him take down the Quills and run the company. When his scientists are unable to duplicate Jack’s power gloves, Gabriel and Brocks ambush Jack at his home and takes his power gloves, including his blood in hopes to gain his inhuman powers as well. Leaving Jack at the mercy of Brocks, Gabriel returns to his home where he researches, modifies and injects Jack’s blood, gaining energy manipulation and flight. As Sara, Carson and several of his H.I.V.E. agents attempt to arrest Gabriel, who finally dons his advanced suit and Jack’s reprogrammed power gloves, Jack is rescued by Wells and the two manage to subdue Brocks. Gabriel attacks Sara and the H.I.V.E. agents, but Jack arrives and confronts Gabriel. During an ensuing battle, Gabriel goes after and tries to kill Albert at Quill Industries but Jack, revealing his identity to Albert in the process, saves him. Jack eventually gains the upper hand and defeats Gabriel, who falls to his death after his inhuman powers wears off. The next day, at a press conference, Jack confesses to Sara of having feelings for her and tells Albert of telling who is actually is, not being afraid of what the world will think of him as long as he continues to be a good son, either as a vigilante, an inhuman or himself. Jack then admits of him being Ace-Man and an inhuman to the world on national broadcast television. Sometime later, Jack returns to find his home has been broken into and confronts the infiltrator, who is revealed to be H.I.V.E. Director James Felton ('''Jamie Foxx''')''', '''who reveals to Jack that Ace-Man is part of an unknown larger universe, stating he isn’t the only superhero in the world, and explains that he wants to discuss the “'''''Project: Defender'''''”. The Beast Ace-Man 2 Samor Hero Man Defenders